


Learning To Trust

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, dealing with fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint discuss their trust issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Trust

“Hey, Tony,” Clint said as breezed into Tony’s office at SHEILD headquarters and held out a file to him. “Could you look this over for me?”

“I really don’t like being handed things,” Tony reminded Clint ignoring the file in Clint’s hand. He focused on shoving the fear that came from people just randomly handing him things back in its box and tighten his grip on his pen to hide the fact that his hand was shaking.

“Sorry,” Clint apologized. He set the file on the desk and slid it across to Tony quietly noting the slight tremor that shook Tony’s writing hand. “I forgot.”

“It’s alright,” Tony said with a half-hearted grin. “I’m still working on my trust issues.”

“We all got things that set us off,” Clint replied giving Tony an opening to discuss his issues if he wanted to. “In fact, I break out in hives if I’m forced to wear the color purple.”

Tony nodded. He had seen that happen when he had replaced all of Clint’s black t-shirts with purple ones. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he said admitting to the prank.

“I knew it was you,” Clint remarked as he settled into one of the chairs in front of Tony’s desk.

“How?”

“Bruce is still too reserved around me. Steve is too honorable. Thor is otherwise occupied. And, Tasha knows better, so that left you,” Clint reasoned using his fingers to tick off his points.

“Hmmm...” Tony hummed. He set his pen down before steepling his fingers and carefully regarding Clint over them. “By the way, I saw what you did back there.”

“What?”

“Giving me an opportunity to talk about my trust issues without really asking me directly about them,” Tony observed silently giving Clint points for being a wise tactician.

“Do you want to talk about them?” Clint countered figured if he was in for a penny he might as well be in for a pound or some such shit like that.

“Not particularly,” Tony freely admitted.

Clint nodded. He understood Tony’s desire not to bare his soul to just anyone. Freely divulging personal secrets was asking to be betrayed, and Clint knew Tony feared that more than anything else. “Just so you know if one of those issues gets me killed, I’m coming back and haunting your sorry ass.”

“Understood,” Tony agreed with a nod.

“Just give that file a quick glance when you get a chance,” Clint said getting up to leave.

“You aren’t going to give me a clue as to what’s in it?”

“No,” Clint answered with a smirk. “But, I will tell you that it makes interesting reading.”

“Damn, you’re such a tease,” Tony grumbled. He set aside the SI quarterly report and cracked open Clint’s file.

“Maybe, I’ll show you later how much of a tease I truly am.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You are an outrageous flirt, Barton.”

Clint smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

“Get out of here and go harass some junior agents, why don’t you.”

Clint chuckled and strolled out of Tony’s office with a smile. He was well on his way to discovering everything Tony kept hidden deep inside. It was going to be fun taking him apart and putting him back together.


End file.
